Boostio
by PluviophileGetsWeird
Summary: A love story of two healers LUL.


It had been going on for weeks, and Phany didn't know what to do. Who was this stranger he had met online? Why was she so beautiful? She did have some age on her though, and it was very clear to Phany. He didn't care though, he knew she was going to have possibly the biggest impact ever on his healing career.

Our story starts in a good o'l classic game of ranked Overwatch. Phany was on his most beloved character Lucio, healing his Tank Dominatrix Silent by orders of the big and ferocious Russian woman.

Silent was not happy this game with Phany's healing, he seemed to be in a rather angry and horny mood. She typed viciously " GOD DAMMIT PHANY, YOU WORTHLESS FUCK. I SAID TO GET ON THE CART, NOT WALL RIDE AROUND SHOWING OFF THAT FROG ASS FOR EVERYONE. "

Phany said in a soft and adorably innocent tone to his mistress, " I'm... I'm sorry Mistress Silent... I was just trying to show off my dank moves and.. "

He was cut off by feeling an " E " shield from his mistress, wrap around him, dragging and choking him to the ledge of the map. Silent wasn't pleased with this little slut, he was going to be punished.

Phany's Mistress typed more lewd and inducing words towards Phany, commanding him to do better next time or he would be forced to play leap frog over the edge of the map.

" You think just because your stonewall cock is throbbing and pleasuring me, that you're able to sit there and forget about your healing duties? I AM YOUR TANK BITCH, YOU WILL BIDE BY MY RULES, NO ONE ELSE. OR I WILL CRUSH YOU LIKE I DID BIG CIVILIAN BEAR. " She typed in such in angry tone that it caused Phany's lips to squirm and balls to droop. Although secretly he loved it, each wrinkle feeling more and more loose. He wanted to amp IT up! Although he knows he could only do so on request of his mistress...

After the custom lobby of punishment, they headed to a game of Quick Play and this time, took the game less seriously. Phany was still on Lucio, simply because if he changed, Silent would punish him again, and Phany wasn't ready for another spanking like that... However he did enjoy feeling the gravity from his mistress' hard slaps across his firm healslut ass.

As the game went on, Phany started noticing something odd about the match they were in. The whole enemy team was in a six que together. It was odd matchmaking he thought, but its Overwatch, sometimes the matchmaking didn't make all that much sense. Phany did as he usually and checked the team comp they were running against him. He noticed that the enemy team was only running one healer.. which isnt exactly abnormal in a quick play match... except.. they were in a six que and yet 4 of them were tanks, and one was a dps.. That one DPS, was constantly being healed by an old woman, her name was Fozzy. And the DPS.. was named Pluviophile.

" You're doing great love, just don't fuck up like you did on our last map you cute little healing whore of mine. " Pluvio said to his slave Fozzy in a sarcastic tone.

" Ye... yes master Pluvio... You're the best gengu weeb main in quick play... " she whimpered and almost giggled.

" What did you say?! You think you can talk to me like that you fucking bitch, get on all fours. " Pluvio commanded as he slapped Fozzy to the ground. She obeyed and sat with her round and beautiful ass in the air, looking up at him with big and animu luring eyes. Such lust, such anger turned to pleasure. She loved her master when he was angry... but she wanted someone... who was more soft at times.. someone who could make her feel better somehow.

Phany noticed this act going on in the side building of Ilios that they were playing on, he didn't say anything at first, it was rare for him to find another healslut and their dom together. He couldn't help himself, at seeing the beauty of her luscious, experienced, and moist lips, he had to play with himself. He pulled out his beast, and started stroking himself softly and slowly to this show. He was a nasty little voyeur.

" Ohh god fucking yes. Suck deeper you fucking cunt slave, you're my dog, my bitch, and I don't care if you to the brim with tears, you're going to never miss another healing grenade after I'm done with you. " Pluvio said as he forced Fozzy to choke on his huge and pulsing Gengu cock.

" mmmm... MMMM... MMMM, GUH UGH.. " Fozzy was making noises non stop because she knew it would please and stimulate her master. As she came off of one big slurp, she looked to the open doorway, and for a glimpse, saw the most beautiful healer ever... fondling himself to her being a naughty bitch. She decided she needed to see this man again, so as she sucked her master off, she gave Phany a show too, being discrete enough to where Pluvio wouldn't notice the opposing healslut.

She rubbed herself in doggy position, getting fucked anally and hard she squirmed and stated multiple times about how pleasured she was by her master penetrating her roughly and showing no, no... NO MERCY. Fozzy knew she belonged to her master, but she wanted more, she wanted Phany, and that's what she was gonna get.

Later that evening, after Pluvio and ironically Silent had both fucked off to another game (Ark or some shit), Fozzy found Phany on her friends list and sent a request immediately. Phany, being the shy healer he is, gets plenty of friend requests after acting like a public whore for Silents enjoyment. But this one was different, he accepted it after minimal hesitation, and immediately received this whisper:

" Heyyy there big boy ;^) . I saw you watching me, get a good view? I only show off like that when I know a cute Lucio is watching ;) "

Phany was shocked at this message, he didn't expect another healslut to be so forward. He replied shyly and softly " I wasn't watching... I was curious to where the two of you were doing the match... that's all.. I didn't stay.. "

" Oh please, I saw you watching as I got used like a fucking whore. You were harder than ever, and you know what cute stuff, I want you to amp it up inside of me. To fuck me hard, and so fast that you wont need to use speed boost. "

"ohh..oh.. ok... whe... when.. ?"

" Right now, I'm on temple of Anubis defense at the moment, and there's a spot open for another healer ;) Join in if you want this ass. "

Without hesitation this time, Phany quickly joined the match, and speed boosted his way to the little green arrow indicating where Fozzy was. He quickly noticed that Fozzy was no where near the choke... but damn she looked good in a choker... sitting there with her legs spread open and her PUSSY, wide open... dripping for his cock.. her eyes blinked innocently a few times to show off her cute done up make up and eyebrows.. Phany couldn't take it anymore, seeing her chained to the wall drove him nuts, and he pounced.

He jumped on her, sticking his frog dick so far in that he grunted. Grunted and moaned even harder when she received him fully and squeezed tightly on his member. She leaned back and exclaimed " Fuck me daddy... You're the superior healer now.. please fuck me like the worthless healer I am. I want to serve you frog daddy.. " and with that, Phany rammed her over and over, turning into something he didn't think he could become, but something that Fozzy knew he was. A healdom.

" You like that you fucking dirty sperm bank? We're going to make a few more Pharahs by the time I'm done with you bitch. " He aggressively whispered into her ear as she felt him bang her deeper. " And you know what else you little fucking whore? You're going to pleasure me the way you did your old master, cause I run the show now you granny fuck toy. " As Phany finished this remark he grabbed Fozzy and spun her around on all fours, and shoved it in her tight and ass. It was anal that she would never forget. " Oh please sir! I can't carry this whole team on my old granny legs! How am I supposed to take such a superior cock? " She grinned, pissing Phany off.

He bitch slapped her " You know what time it is then you silly cunt? BOOSTIOOOOOOO! " All that could be heard in the upstairs room of temple of Anubis defense, was hard moaning and pleasure. This is only if you were close enough though. It didnt take long however... Soon, it happened.

" BOTH OF YOU FUCKING WHORES, GO SWITCH RIGHT FUCKING NOW. PHANY, I WANT YOU ON TORB, AND FOZZY, YOU CUNT, I WANT YOU ON BASTION. THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL WE'RE NOT PUNISHING YOU FOR THIS DISOBEDIENCE. " Pluvio yelled loud enough so that the whole game stopped, all players looking to the event. The crowd gather around the first point, watching as Phany and Fozzy were in chains, and slowly came back, humiliated, because they were on Torb and Bastion..

Silent was too disgusted with this all, and left the punishing to Pluvio.

" Alright, Let's start with some public humiliation, since you both like to keep this little love shit fest secret from your master and mistress, we're going to force you to show off to everyone else. " The crowd laugh as Pluvio finished his statement, an evil smirk on his face.

" Fozzy, stick your turret into him, AND SPIN LIKE YOU'RE MAKING A CHICKEN OUT OF A FEATHER. "

" Beeeeep boooo... " Fozzy said in a sad and obeying tone.

" AHHHHHHHH, FUCK IT HURTS TOO GOOD, MY LITTLE MIDGET ASS CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS SORT OF SPEED, AHHH NMMMPH~~ "

The crowd laughed even more, and Pluvio smiled one last time. " You both be glad I didn't have a Mercy Mistress come and punish you, she had worse ideas in mind.

The end.

P.S. Fozzy and Phany if you read any of this, you have every right to never heal me again LUL


End file.
